


Cynics And Critics

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [3]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Especially if his nickname is the Trickster god, Fluff, Jotun!Tony, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Never piss off a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never piss off a god. Especially the god of mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cynics And Critics

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THIS BEING HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Loki was still sour about the constant ice jokes from the night before after finally agreeing to show his Jotun form to his beloved mortal lover.

Horrible mistake.

Tony just started on the jokes and Loki threw him out of the room.

"COME ON, LOKI. I'M ON A ROLL. DON'T GIVE ME THE COLD SHOULDER. DON'T STARE AT ME WITH THOSE ICY EYES." Tony laughed as he went to sleep on the couch.

That night, Loki came up with an idea. 

"Revenge is sweet." Loki chuckled to himself.

The next morning, Tony woke up and his eyes widen.

"IS THIS AN STD?!" he shouted as he stared at his blue skin. "AN STD?!"  
"A what?" Loki shouted.

Loki walked into the living room with a smile and Tony stared at him.

"YOU DID THIS. OH GOD, WHY A FREAKY ALIEN STD?" Tony yelled.  
"As entertaining as this is, what is this STD?" Loki asked.  
"SEXUALLY TRANSMITTED DISEASE."  
"WHAT? This is no such thing. It's a spell."  
"FOR MAKING FUN OF YOU? COME ON, LOKI. I WAS KIDDING."

Loki turned his back and walked out the room. Tony looked at himself. He had to find a way to get Loki to change him back.

BUT HOW?

An hour later, Tony found Loki in the bedroom and jumped on him.

"WHAT IS THIS? STARK, I AM NOT A SWIMMING HOLE." Loki yelled.  
"CHANGE ME BACK OR I'LL DO BAD THINGS." Tony yelled.  
"Like?"  
"You know your helmet?"  
".....Yes?"  
"I WILL USE IT AS A TOOL AND PAINT IT TO MATCH THE SUIT."  
"DON'T YOU DARE? THAT IS MINE, YOU FOOLISH MIDGARDIAN."  
"CHANGE ME BACK."  
"NEVER."  
"SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR HELMET."  
"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK."  
"LOKI...WHATEVER."

Before anything else could be said, Tony grabbed two cans of spray paint and ran after the helmet. Loki ran after him and stopped when he saw Tony with his helmet.

"Change. Me. Back." Tony growled.  
"You wouldn't dare." Loki hissed.

Tony shook the can of paint.

"TRY ME. I'M TONY STARK. I CAN DO ANYTHING." Tony yelled.  
"FINE. Only one condition." Loki finally gave in.  
"What?"  
"I get to take you in this form before changing you back."

Tony stared at Loki and Loki stared back.

"Deal." Tony said, throwing the helmet on the couch and dragging Loki to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Tony as a frost giant and couldn't resist.
> 
> Again, sorry for the horrible writing and story.


End file.
